


WAR CRY

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: Ragnars saga loðbrókar | Saga of Ragnar Lodbrok, Ubbe Lothbrook, Ubbe Ragnarsson - Fandom, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Ubbe (Vikings), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vikings, Voyeurism, ubbe ragnarsson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Ubbe's brothers are staying over for the week. You need your man and you don't care who hears. Ubbe Ragnarsson is all to happy to make your wish his command!Season six put me straight back in my Ubbe feels.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 20





	WAR CRY

His brothers are staying over for a week whilst their apartment was undergoing maintenance. Hence every night was boy’s night. They were all drinking and watching a movie, you didn't mind, guys time and all that. But it's getting late and you need your man. Their evening is dying down anyway, Hvitserk already looks sleepy and Ivar and Sigurd lazily argue about God knows what. Ubbe was watching blankly sipping his beer occasionally. 

You walked in wearing one of his old black button downs and tights, you know how he loves seeing you in his clothes. You walk to the kitchen to get another glass of wine and some snacks, you'd been binge watching Lord of the Rings in the bedroom, yet as interesting as Aragorn was, you wanted your own Prince. You offer the boys a top up for drinks or snacks shouting from the kitchen. You peep a look over the counter to see Ubbe lounged out on the sofa, you walk over, running your hands through his hair and he smoothly pulls you into his lap. He realises you're not wearing a bra underneath the shirt when he feels your soft breasts against his body. You don't want to be selfish but you're hoping he leaves his brothers to their banter and comes away with you. His large hands are running up and down your thigh as you lean forward to kiss him. You whisper in his ear, your lips ghosting against his skin.  
"I need you babe!" he can hear the urgency and desperation dripping in your sweet voice.  
"Is that so?" he asks smugly.  
"I'm already wet" you say pulling back to look him in the eyes.  
"Baby!" he softly moans under his breath.  
"Please, otherwise I'll have to touch myself."  
"Absolutely not!" he chastises.  
"Then do something about it" you threaten, grinding your hips down against his. You lean forward kissing him once more before biting his bottom lip, before recoiling quickly offering a coy smile. You begin standing up and bidding the boys a goodnight. Ubbe follows suit, his hands on your hip, the brothers notice his movement and protest.  
"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a few, the missus needs something off the top shelf in the room."  
"Yeah sure, top shelf" Ivar smirks. 

You take his hand leading him to the bedroom, he follows quickly and closes the door behind him, looking at you leaning against the wall. You feel his eyes menacingly stalking you, as if you're guilty of a crime. 

His hands slide down the front of your body and he grabs your cotton covered core. His strong fingers eliciting a gasp from you as if he'd wrapped his hand around your throat. He agonizingly rubs against your core as he stares at you, his muscular forearm pushing against your pelvis keeping you anchored to the wall. His eyes intense and focused, never faltering, almost as if he's showing you who's in charge. Your fingers grip his shoulder as he brings his mouth to your neck, his beard scratching against the delicate skin like steel wool. His tongue is firm and resolute in its journey, navigating like a true Viking, as he invades you intimately. Your hands snake up to his hair, it's longer now and matching his beard, your fingernails combing through the dirty blonde strands. Your head is leaned back, eyes lifted to the heavens and mouth whispering a sweet benediction to all the God's that would hear you. You're soul existing in the almost non-existent space between your bodies. You can feel his body pulsing against yours, his hard member pushing against your thigh as he starts grinding his pelvis against you in desperate search of some friction. It's feels so familiar yet all the while exhilarating, rubbing up against one another like two virginal students. Yet the way Ubbe's fingers masterfully taunted you proved every bit the contrary. Your hands pulled his face to yours, his lips crashing into you once more, a swirling mirage of tongues and half breaths squeezed from your lungs. He removed his hand and pulled you to him, lifting your hips carrying you to the bed. He flopped you down onto the cool grey sheets before pulling his t-shirt off, there was something about the way he took his shirt off that just did it for you, you always found yourself giggling internally at it. This simple act for some reason left you utterly speechless, a fact he’d argue didn’t happen very often. His golden chest, and tattooed arms glowing in the dim lamp lit room. He leaned forward grabbing your ankles pulling you to the edge of the bed, his fingers hooking into the stretchy fabric of your tights before peeling them delicately off your legs, leaving you in your simple cotton. panties. He smirked at the little damp spot that betrayed you, appreciating the affect he had on your body. He ran his thumb over your clothed core once more causing your body to shudder, before unburdening you of your underwear. His tall body kneeling at the edge of the bed as his face disappeared between your thighs. He played your body like a prodigy, pulling sounds from you in every scale, this time was no different. Your one hand entangled in his hair as the other gripped the sheet above your head. If there was one thing you were sure of Ubbe Ragnarsson was a skilled lover, he knew how to please his woman. 

His tongue tasted you once more gently licking and suckling at the tender flesh, before his thumb massaged the little bundle of nerves that made your eyes shut involuntarily. You could feel electricity running through you and couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips.

"Shh my love, you have to be quiet" He soothed as his other hand ran up and down your thigh.  
"But what if I want them to hear me!" You asked a deviously innocent smile upon your lips.  
"You filthy girl, you want my brothers to hear us hey?" Ubbe smiled.  
"I want them to know how their Big brother takes care of me" you smirked back.  
"Well then we better give them a show." Ubbe smiled as he sat back undoing his button and zipper, pulling the dark denim from his strong thighs along with has black boxers. 

He slowly pulled you up to the edge of the bed leaving you kneeling and facing him. His rough hands delicately undo each little button of your shirt, his fingers taking their time memorizing each inch of skin. You feel the beautiful grazing of his fingertips against your chest, you look him straight in the eye your vision never failing. The sides of his shirt hang loose against your body as he finishes the last button. Your body is now free to be his, like an offering to the gods. There's no time for polished courtesies and apprehension, you need one another immediately. With that your back makes contact with the soft sheets against the bed he crawls over you his knee resting between your thighs, you slowly push your body forward looking for any relief from the aching pulsing pressure that lives between your legs. His warm body traps you in the only torture you enjoy this much. Ubbe’s strong hands resting aside your head, his warm breath running over your chest heating your entire body, he leans forward planting ravenous kisses along your breast sucking at your nipples. His beard grazes against your skin creating and delicious mix of discomfort and pleasure as your hands reach around his shoulders clawing at his back like an animal. You can feel him hard and hot against your body you can tell by the darkness in his eyes he can't hold back any longer. His hands reach between you two, fingers tracing a path to his final destination. Before you can orientate yourself from the pleasure of his hand, he’s parting you gently pushing in a slow but brutal intensity. He fills you completely there's no room for doubt or uncertainty he's the only man your body was made for.  
"Babe, I've got to fucking move right now!" He moans as he leans forward placing a hasty kiss on your lips. You shake your head in agreement as your hands hold onto his strong shoulders once more. He pulls out almost completely before sliding back in much faster than before and you can't control the slew of profanities that escaped your lips. The cocky bastard knows he’s a lot to take in and revels in the contorted pleasure written across your face. He doesn't falter or slow, his strength and stamina taking over as he thrusts harder into you. Your body so sensitive and reactive it does nothing but dance to his every note. His one hand hooks around your knee bringing it up, allowing him a greater leverage and angle, you can feel all of him moving in and out of you. His pelvis brushing against your clit ever so often sends jolts of lightning through your body, ringing all the way behind your eyes.  
"Ohh Ubbe!" You moan, as you bury your face in the side of his neck.  
"Yes baby!" He grunts as his body continues its assault. Your bodies warm and clammy as they move against one another like the tide.  
"Oh God! Yes! Ubbe!!" You shout.  
"Louder my love, let those little boys know what it should sound like." he coaxes as he places a kiss on your forehead, before his finger pleasures your clit once more. The combination of sensations and pressure pulls a powerful orgasm from you as you chant his name like a war cry. He’s made it a filthy habit of memorizing anything that completely destroys your self-control. His body stiffens and he lets loose a guttural moan as he unburdens himself, his deep voice almost making you come again. You feel your body contracting around him, the warm fluid seeping down your thighs. You look up at him, his eyes still darker, yet calmer than a few seconds prior, he looks like your sweet Ubbe again. His hand reaches up to comb the hair from your forehead, before kissing you oh so innocently, an act that confirms the wolf is back in its den. He rolls off, pulling you with him, your bodies still connected as he places decorous kisses along your head as your body sinks against his chest.  
"I love you, my little wolf"  
"No more than I you my love" you say nuzzling into his skin.  
He settles for a few minutes before walking to the door stark naked,  
"Anything to drink?" He asks smirking at you, he's still semi-hard as he waltzes down the passage. You giggle shaking your head as you melt into the bed awaiting his return, listening for the gasps and jibes he'll no doubt receive. 

"Ubbe! What the fuck? Put that away" Hvitserk protests as he sees his brother strolling like a King to his throne down the hall.  
"What? it's nothing everyone in this house hasn't seen." he laughs. 

He returns after a few minutes with a glass of water in his hand, after escaping the feigned shock and horror.  
"Safe to say everyone's wide awake now. You ready for round two?" He says wiggling his eyebrows at you. You look like a goddess splayed across his bed, hair fanned out, body tangled and glowing in the night. You smile up at him from the bed, “Only if you are my love”  
“Good girl! You sound like you're ready for battle. Now get on your knees.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts, comments and love welcome :) Enjoy!


End file.
